After Earth
by storylover6199
Summary: Sorry I've been gone for so long but I'm back so Please read and review let me know what you think even if its mean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay guys I'm back! YAY! I just got my first laptop for Christmas and thought what better way to celebrate than to write-up another story for all of my followers and I've worked really hard on getting this story just write so here is the prologue to the story After Earth. Please don't hate me just read and review and tell me what u think. :). I got the idea while in my 6th period science, Geophysical, class.**_

**It started with a vibration, then shaking, then everything was dark.**

**XXXX**

**"Cammie we should go and check out the town and see if we can get some supplies and see if anyone else is alive."**

**XXXX**

**"Cammie!?" "Cammie!" "Cammie?"**

**XXXX**

**We're all that's left. Everyone's gone.**

**XXXX**

**"There is something we need to tell you guys since we are all telling the truth"**

**XXXX**

**"Cammie I am so sorry for everything I regret it all"**

**XXXX**

**"Psst Bex when are you going to tell her about us? She'll understand."**

**XXXX**

**"I can't believe you man! How could you do this to me! to Cammie! She just started to trust me, to really believe, to finally see ME not who I was before!"**

**XXXX**

**"I can't believe you Bex!"**

**XXXX**

**"I think I'm falling for you when I know I shouldn't be. I shouldn't trust you! I shouldn't even be here with you but there's this pull drawing me to you, to trust you, to fall for you" I whispered into the cold night air as he watched me from behind.**

**XXXX**

**"Say you'll be mine forever and never leave. Say you'll marry or I'm going to jump. I rather be dead with everyone else than to not be with."**

**XXXX**

**"Look there's a helicopter! We're safe. We're going to make it."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really remember what exactly happen from the time it all started to now. It started with shaking, then with a vibration and then with blackness. When I finally woke up and could see again, I saw everything destroyed. The Gallagher Academy was in ruins. Bex, Jonas, and I had been in the only room not to be destroyed, the hidden passageway in the earth. I had recently discovered it and wanted to show Bex, Jonas was just playing the over-protective-big-brother role. It took me days almost a week before I could finally stop crying for everyone's death. **

**"Cammie we should go and check out the town and see if we can get some supplies and see if anyone else is alive." Bex said. **

**I guessed she had followed me on my walk around the ruins of Gallagher. **

**"Ok get Jonas and meet me back here." **

**Once all three of us had met up and got ready to leave, we left. We don't know what's out there, so we prepared for the worst. **

**=~=~=~=~Time Skip~=~=~=~=**

**When we got to town most of the building were down but one. The building was half destroyed with a tarp-like object covering the rest. I had gotten Bex's attention and showed her and she showed Jonas. He looked just as surprised. You could see a light in side. **

**"Who or what do you think is in there?" Bex whispered to me. **

**"It could be anyone or anything. There is a 32% chance it could be anyone we know." Jonas had informed her. **

**"I have an idea, follow my lead." I told them. **

**"Hey is anyone there?!" I yelled out. You could see some movement inside the 'tent' but nothing came out. **

**"Hey were from Gallagher Academy. My name is Cammie Morgan. My friend Bex Baxter is here and my brother Jonas Morgan. Is the-" I got cut off as the one person I didn't want to see come out. **

**"Cammie!?" Josh had yelled. Josh Abrams, my ex-boyfriend. Following him came Dillon Jones his best friend also the boy who hates everything about Gallagher Academy.**

**"Cammie?" came his whispered question. Then came out Deedee, I never found out her last name, she is Josh's new girlfriend.**

**"Cammie!" Deedee yelled as she ran over to me. Josh and Dillon followed after her. Bex, Jonas, and I all ran to meet them half way.**

**"Cammie I can't believe you three survived. Is there more people alive? Are you all okay? How did you three survive?" Deedee and Josh asked. I was a little uneasy talking to Josh still but luckily Bex answered for me.**

**"No we're the only survivors everyone in Gallagher Academy is dead. Including Zach and headmistress Morgan" I sobbed a little when Bex had said that and hugged on to Jonas for support so I wouldn't crumble.**

**"We're all fine. Well maybe not Cammie but besides that we're fine. We survived by being in a secret room Cammie found in the Earth that was re-enforce with bedrock surrounding it." Bex had explained everything as best she could. None of us really remember what happened because it all happened so fast.**

**"Why wouldn't Cammie be all right. Is daddy not answering her calls to get her out of boring old ****Roseville and to the beach house in Rome." Dillon asked only making it worst. After what he said I couldn't take it anymore I broke down falling to knees crying. It was also at this point that Bex snap to with Dillon.**

**"You know what you don't know anything about us, especially Cammie. Zach was the love of her life and now he is dead. Headmistress Morgan was Cammie's mom and she is dead to. Joe Soloman, one of our teachers is her god father/uncle, dead. Her father was murder when she was only 5. Her god mother/ Aunt Abby guess what is now dead to. All she has left is memories and Jonas she just lost the last of her family. She has been through so much more that you wouldn't believe us. So don't go around and be a dick about stuff you don't know!" Bex had gone and lectured him and brought me to more tears know that all that was true even though I've tried to deign it. That it's only me and Jonas left. He is all I have besides the past and that isn't so pretty either.**

**"Try me. Explain what else is so bad about her life besides that. What wouldn't I understand." Dillon bit back at Bex. At this point Jonas had managed to calm me back down to normal.**

**"You aren't allowed to know and you wouldn't understand. Your just a civilian all of you." Bex answered back. Hands in fist trying her best not to hit him in the face.**

**"What do you mean-" Dillon started but I cut him off.**

**"I'll tell you everything my entire life story, later though. First it's getting late we should get inside somewhere and start with getting a fire and dinner going I'll explain everything after dinner. Dillon was reluctant at first but we had convinced him and we all broke out in groups. Josh and Deedee were going to start the fire at their 'tent'. Bex and Jonas were off to go and find food. Leaving me with Dillon to get water. We headed off in the direction off the Abrams Family Pharmacy to find bottles of water in the ruble. We didn't say anything at first but halfway through searching Dillon spoke up.**

**"I'm sorry about your dad being murdered. My mom had died giving birth to me I don't know what would have happen if my dad was gone to." Dillon said.**

**"It's okay you didn't know anything. You don't know anything. I'm sorry about your mom." I replied back. That was the end of all talking between us. We had found 6 bottles of water and started heading back to their 'tent'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We finally made it back 10 minutes after everyone else did. Bex and Jonas had been able to find some berries and caught some birds. Josh and Deedee had trouble finding the matches but found them when Bex and Jonas got there and helped. They all had manged to finally start the fire just as we got there. Bex and Josh were in charge of plucking and de-boning the birds. Dillon and Jonas were in charge of cooking and seprating the food evenly. Deedee and I were in charge of keeping the fire going and arranging the sitting area. **

**"How have things between you Josh been?" I asked Deedee. She blushed a deep shade of red and pulled her bangs behind her ear. **

**"They have been amazing. In fact we've recently just gave it to each other." She answered. She and Him doing it, so young. I couldn't even think about it anymore and pushed it to the back of my mind.**

**"Thats good" I replied. After I finshed my sentence Jonas and Dillon finished with dinner. It all smelled wonderful for being birds and berries only. I didn't even realize how hungry I was till I smelt the food and my stomach growled. **

**"Sounds like Cammie is hungry. You always loved my cooking before anyway." Jonas joked. It was a simple joke but it made me laugh and smile the first time since the accident. **

**"You remember the summer where you almost beat Grant at eating my food?" Jonas asked. I laughed again remembering the scared look on Grants face when I ate an entire salad in one bite then the sub sandwhich in 2 bites.**

**"Okay guys that's enough let's eat this all smells good and I want to eat it fresh." Bex said. Jonas and I laughed but sat down without saying another. We all sat down around the fire and ate our dinner in silnce. I was the first to finsh, then Dillon finshed. The other were still taking there time. I offered to throw away Dillon's plate for him but denied and took mine for me instead. I said thank you and gave him a small smile which he returned back to me with a short nod. A good 10 or 20 minutes later Bex, Josh, and Jonas finished. We just had to wait for Deedee before I start explaining everything. When she finaly finished we all got comfortable in our spots since it was going to be a long nite.**

**"There is something we need to tell you guys before we tell you anything. Just a few rules and a little background info okay?" I asked. Josh, Dillon, and Deedee all nodded their heads.**

**"Okay first rule dont intruppet me while I'm talking, Second all questions at the end and I'll answer them if I think their important for you to know, Last rule no one at all is aloud in our stuff except us we'll share it with you but we have to get it ourselves. Got it?" I asked them. They all gave me more nodds.**

**"There is one more thing you should know the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is not at all a school for rich girls. All of it was a cover for who we really are.****Gillian Gallagher founded Gallagher Academy in 1865. Gillian had renovated her family home into a school after the government denied her entry to the United States Secret Agency because of her gender. Gallagher Academy is a school for female spys in training. Zach was orginanlly from Blackthrone Institute but changed over to our school when he was wanted by the C.I.A. Blackthorne Institute is a top secret school for spies/assassins. It was also a recruiting area for a top secret terriost group called the Circle of Cavan. The Circle of Cavan is an ancient group founded by Ioseph Cavan, who attempted to kill Lincoln but was thwarted when GIllian Gallagher stole his sword and killed him. The Circle were the ones who killed Matthew Morgan, Cammie's dad. The Circle was after Cammie because they want her to remember the night when she went to the circus with her father. She saw a list of the list of founding members of the Circle of Cavan. This was the same information that the Circle tried to get out of Matthew Morgan all those years ago, eventually leading to his death,proven by Cammie being shown his grave after she remembered where the Circle had held her captive the summer before all this started.****" Bex informed them gesturing to everything around us when she stated 'all this' at the end of speach.**

**"Wow" came a whsipered sound from Josh. Deedee look as if she was going to pass out any minute now, it made me laugh a little looking at her. Dillon though was deep in thought looking into space.**

**"Maybe we should wait before telling you guys more." I said. Odd enough Dillon was the one to respond to me with his head snapping up.**

**"No. I want to know everything else." he said looking me striaght in the eyes sending a chill down my spine. I gave a short nod and started to tell them my story everything I could remember. I can't tell them a lot about my summer but I can tell them about the parts I remember. Towards the middle the guys all look scared and the girls, including myself, were crying. The night had came around by now.**

**"Okay I believe we should stop here you can finish it tomorrow. Plus it's getting late and we all need our sleep." Dillon had managed to say with a shaky breath. Everyone just nodded their heads and laid down. Once my head was down I was dead asleep. Although it was not a peaceful sleep, I kept tossing and turning. I dreamt more about my missing and awful summer, my family when my dad was around, and his grave. I woke up with a start. No one else was awake and my intrunale clock said it was 6 am. I decided to go for a walk through the town. My walk lead me to the school roof. I sat down and started to sing a song my mom would sing to me to calm me down. **

_**She likes whiskey with her water**_  
_**She starts dancing when the stars come out**_  
_**She ain't your typical preacher's daughter**_  
_**She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_  
_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_  
_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_  
_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_  
_**A little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire**_  
_**Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial**_  
_**Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir**_  
_**Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes**_  
_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_  
_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_  
_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_  
_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_  
_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_  
_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_  
_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_

_**There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes**_  
_**She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side**_  
_**Got a rebel heart a country mile wide**_  
_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_  
_**There's a little bit of devil in her**_  
_**In those angel, in those angel eyes**_

**I could see the sun was about to start rise so I headed back to camp.**

**1 week later time skip 1 week later time skip**

**After I got back to camp 1 week ago I finished telling Josh, Dillon, and Deedee my story. They didn't ask me any questions. I was really happy about that. Once we were done with that, we spent the rest of our time either going through the reckage of everything and fixing up a living space for us. We found the least recked house with no one in it and started fixing it. Jonas did the electrical wiring for the house. Me and Deedee found items to decorate and supply the house. Josh, Dillon, and Bex did all the construction they could manage to make the house more livable. I kept up with waking up at 6 am and going to the schoool roof to sing and watch the sunrise. It helped to keep me sane and happy. Right now I was on top of the school like every morning I just finished my song when I heard a sound. I turned around and was shocked to see was their and a little embarssed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dillon's Pov**

**Cammie and her friends have been here for a week all ready. Its been really interesting. I haven't talked to Cammie since we went to get water. Right now it is early in the morning and something woke me up. It seemed like it was maybe 5 or 6 in the morning. I looked around and saw Cammie walking around the town. I decided to follow her and see what she is doing. I followed her all the way to the school roof. She sat down and looked out to where the sun would be rising and from the color in the sky, the sun is going to rise soon. She started to sing. She was was actually a good singer. I've been thinking about Cammie a lot lately. I felt bad about what I said to her a week ago but I haven't had the chace to say sorry. I started to listen to what she was singing.**

_**Mmmm mmm yeah**_  
_**Do do do do do do do-do**_  
_**Ohh Yeah**_

_**Gotta change my answering machine**_  
_**Now that I'm alone**_  
_**Cause right now it says that we**_  
_**Can't come to the phone**_  
_**And I know it makes no sense**_  
_**Cause you walked out the door**_  
_**But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore**_  
_**(it's ridiculous)**_  
_**It's been months**_  
_**And for some reason I just**_  
_**(can't get over us)**_  
_**And I'm stronger than this**_  
_**(enough is enough)**_  
_**No more walking round**_  
_**With my head down**_  
_**I'm so over being blue**_  
_**Crying over you**_

_**And I'm so sick of love songs**_  
_**So tired of tears**_  
_**So done with wishing you were still here**_  
_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_  
_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**Gotta fix that calendar I have**_  
_**That's marked July 15th**_  
_**Because since there's no more you**_  
_**There's no more anniversary**_  
_**I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you**_  
_**And your memory**_  
_**And how every song reminds me**_  
_**Of what used to be**_

_**That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs**_  
_**So tired of tears**_  
_**So done with wishing you were still here**_  
_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_  
_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_

_**(Leave me alone)**_  
_**Leave me alone**_  
_**(Stupid love songs)**_  
_**Don't make me think about her smile**_  
_**Or having my first child**_  
_**I'm letting go**_  
_**Turning off the radio**_

_**Cause I'm so sick of love songs**_  
_**So tired of tears**_  
_**So done with wishing she was still here**_  
_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_  
_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_  
_**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_

_**Said I'm so sick of love songs**_  
_**So tired of tears**_  
_**So done with wishing she was still here**_  
_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_  
_**So why can't I turn off the radio?**_  
_**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_

_**And I'm so sick of love songs**_  
_**So tired of tears**_  
_**So done with wishin' you were still here**_  
_**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**_  
_**Why can't I turn off the radio?**_  
_**(why can't I turn off the radio?)**_  
_**Why can't I turn off the radio?**_

**When she was done I decided to leave but tripped on some of the ruble. She turned her head and looked at me shocked.**

**Cammie's Pov**

**"Dillon? What are you doing here?" I asked him. I hope he didn't hear me just sing. No one, not even Bex and Jonas, can know that I can sing and I'd like to keep it like that.**

**"I woke up and saw that you were gone and walking around and I followed you to see what you were doing. You have a nice voice by the way." he said as he walked over and sat by me. Dang he heard me singing.**

**"Thank you. Would you not tell anyone about that? I'm kinda shy about it." I asked while blushing and looking away from him.**

**"Ya sure." was all he said. Then it was quiet as we watched the beginning sunrise.**

**"I'm sorry." Dillon whispered to me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Was he really saying sorry to a **_**GALLAGHER GIRL. **_**I couldn't believe it.**

**"What?" I looked at him wondering if maybe this was a trick of his.**

**"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and any other Gallagher Girl. For picking on you and teasing you and saying all those things about your dad. I just hope you can forgive me and we can start over. I just wish that it wasn't like this that i got to find out about you." he said looking out at the sunrise.**

** "Cammie I am so sorry for everything I regret it all" he turned and looked me dead in the eyes as he said this. I could see that he was being sincere about it to. I could see the pain of losing his family, his friends, and even himself. I nodded my head and held out my hand for him to shake.**

**"Hi my names Cameron Ann Morgan. My friends all call me Cammie or Cam for short. I'm a spy in-training." I said to him.**

**"Hey I'm Dillon Jones. My friends Call me Dillon. I think I'll call you Morgan instead. You know do something different. I'm a student in training." he said giving me small smile. I laughed a little at the nickname he gave me.**

**"So that means I can call you Jones now too?" I asked chuckling a little. We both just started laughing. By now the sun is has risen all the way. My internal clock says it's now 7:30 am.**

**"We should head back now every one will be up soon." We said at the same time. That caused us both to laugh again. We talked a little more as we walked back to the house. We decided to make breakfast for everyone. We managed to get some bread and eggs from the supermarket a couple blocks downs. We made everyone an egg sandwich and sat down and started to eat. When we finished Bex and Jonas both got up and started eat.**

**"So when did you and Dillon get so chummy Cammie?" Jonas asked giving me a brotherly look. It was the same look he gave me when I was with Josh and Zach. Oh great not now.**

**"We became friends after this morning. We decided to start over with each other. Right Jones?" I asked.**

**"Right Morgan." Dillon replied with a goofy smile on his face from our nicknames for each other.**

**"Oh great they have nicknames for each other already." grumbled Jonas. Bex just had gotten the "I-have-an-idea" look on her face.**

_**"Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date But a year to make love she wanted you to wait Let me tell ya a story of my situation I was talkin' to this girl from the U.S. nation The way that I met her was on tour at a concert She had long hair and a short miniskirt I just got onstage drippin', pourin' with sweat I was walkin' through the crowd and gues who I met I whispered in her ear, "Come to the picture booth So I can ask you some questions to see if you are a hundred proof" I asked her her name, she said blah-blah-blah She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused I said, "How do you like the show?" She said, "I was very amused" I started throwin' bass, she started throwin' back mid-range But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange Then when I asked, "Do ya have a man," she tried to pretend She said, "No I don't, I only have a friend" Come on, I'm not even goin' for it This is what I'm goin' sing**_

_**You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend And you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend**_

_**So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time I thought just havin' a friend couldn't be no crime 'Cause I have friends and that's a fact Like Agnes, Agatha, Germaine, and Jacq Forget about that, let's go into the story About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me So we started talkin', getttin' familiar Spendin' a lot of time so we can build up A relationship or some undderstanding How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin' Everything sounded so dandy and sweet I had no idea I was in for a treat After this was established, everything was cool The tour was over and she went back to school I called every day to see how she was doin' Everytime that I ccalled her it seemed somethin' was brewin' I called her and a guy picked up, and then I called again I said, "Yo, who was that?" "Oh, he's just a friend" Don't gimme that, don't ever gimme that Jus' bust this**_

_**You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend And you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend, oh baby You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend But you say he's just a friend**_

_**So I came to her college on a surprise visit To see my girl that was so exquisite It was a school day, I knew she was there The first semester of the school year I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm This guy made me fill out a visitor's form He told me where it was and I as on my way To see my baby doll, I was happy to say I arrrived in front of the dormitory Yo, could you tell me where is door three? They showed me where it was for the moment I didn't know I was in for such an event So I came to her room and opened the door Oh, snap! Guess what I saw? A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth, I was so in shock my heart went down south So please listen to the message that I say Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend" **_**Bex sang.**

**"Oh what ever Bex." I said while trying to hide my face. Bex's song made me blush a new shade of red.**

**"Well anyway Jonas and I are going for a morning run be back by noon." Bex said. They have spent a lot of time together since all of this happened. I wonder what's going on between my best friend and my brother. Its nothing they wouldn't do anything without telling me.**

**"Ok bye guys." I said smiling. They put their plates away to be washed and left.**

**"Come on Jones lets wash the dishes." I told him. He groaned but got up and helped.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bex's Pov**

**After Jonas and I had breakfast we left for our morning run. Jonas and I have been running buddies since Grant went and cheated on me with Tina Walters. There was no way I was going to run with him any more after that. I would have chosen Zach but he hardly ever left Cammie's side. So that only left Jonas and we have run with each as much as we could. It wasn't that hard to run with Jonas, he was pretty quick on his feet. It also helped when our to school had merged together finally.**

**"Bex are you okay? You have been awful quite. Your usely hyper and gitty and little miss chatty Cathy" Jonas asked with a worried look in his eyes but a small grin on his lips at his joke. I just rolled my eyes.**

**"Ya I'm just thinking about what Grant did." I said. He pulled me into a hug. He knows that Grant really hurt me. Grant was the first guy I really trust besides my dad.**

**"Its ok Bex. He's been out of your life for a while and isn't coming. Nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm here with you. Okay." Jonas said while picking up my chin and making me look into his eyes. I nodded my head still looking into his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He looked shocked but he eventually started to kiss me back. We pulled apart once we needed oxygen extremely bad.**

**"What was that for" asked Jonas.**

**"For being the best boyfriend ever." I said. Me and Jonas have gone out since 3 weeks after Grant cheated. He was my rock the time I was grieving. I started to slowly fall for him and him for me. Your probably wondering about Liz, well turns out she is the jealous type. She got mad and thought Jonas was cheating on her with me from how much time we were spending together. So the monday on the second week she broke up with. At the time I didn't understand why he was so calm about it but a week later I got my answer. He had told me what happened with him and Liz. He also had told me that he had fallen in love with me and asked me out on a date. He had taken me on a walk around the Gallagher academy. At the end of the night he walked me back to my room and asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes and that is how it all started. We haven't told Cammie yet she knows that we're both not in relationships anymore. I feel bad but we never have found the right time to tell her. Jonas and I have been together now for 4 months.**

**"Bex when are you going to tell Cammie? You now I already want to tell her. I don't understand why you don't want to tell her yet." Jonas had asked me. **

**"Soon I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to say to her." I told him. He sighed but nodded his head. He sighed because each time he asked that's what I'd told him.**

**"Let's just finish our run and get back okay?" I had said while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**"Okay" Jonas replied while taking off. Soon I followed him and caught up to him.**

**Josh Pov**

**I woke up to laughing and decided to go and check it out. I went to the living room and found Dillon and Cammie laughing. She had her head resting on his lap. They both had huge smiles on their faces. I felt a pang on my heart. Dillon wouldn't, would he. Would he go after my ex-girlfriend that I fell in love with? I couldn't believe him. I just stood their watching them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. **

**"Josh what are you. What are you looking at?" Deedee asked trying to look over my shoulder. **

**"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go for a walk." I said pulling her out of the house. We walked in a comfortable silence for most of the time. It wasn't until on our way back that Deedee started talking. **

**"Josh is everything ok?" She asked.**

**"Yeah everything is fine." I lied. Of course everything isn't fine. Dillon might be trying to date Cammie.**

**"Are you over Cammie? You keep looking at her and I know that she was in the living room with Dillon back there in the house. Do you still Have feelings for her?" She asked. She looked worried and upset I could tell she was close to crying.**

**"No I'm completely over her. I have only feelings for you." I lied to her. I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her that I'm still in love with, I'm never going to be able to stop, I'm completely jealous of Dillon and Zach because they are with came Cammie. I wish I could but I don't want to hurt her feelings. I leaned in for a kiss but she put her hand up and stopped me. I gave her a confused look.**

**"I'll give you a kiss when I know your telling me the truth" she said in tears. After that she took off running to the house. Great Josh just great. Why can't I just be happy with a girl and not lose them. I ran after her calling her name.**

**"Deedee. Deedee! Deedee!"**

**She made it back to the house and to our room. I ran past Cammie and Dillon, who were still on the couch. They gave me a confused look but I didn't answer I just kept going to Deedee. I made it to her but she just slammed the door in my face. I slided down the door and sat on the floor. I sat there all waiting for her to open then door and when she finally did it was time for dinner. She handed me a blanket and a pair of pjs.**

**"Your sleeping on the couch tonight. Now I'm going to go see what is for dinner." she said and walked passed me with a blank face. No smile or gleam like before. Man did I really screw up this time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys no one is reviewing so can you guys please review so that this way I at least Know what if I'm doing a good job writing. So read and Review. Kinda obvious I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or their characters. :)**_

**Cammie Pov**

**After Dillon and I finished washing the dishes we sat down on the couch. It was quiet at first so I decided to break the silence but Dillon beat me to it.**

**"So how come you don't want anybody to know you can sing?" He asked. I didn't really want to answer him but I don't want him to not trust us again.**

**"The last time I sang a lot of people died." I said not looking at him. I could literally feel his shock and sympathy. **

**"I'm sorry Cammie. Here lay down, relax. You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to." he said while patting his lap. I went and layed my head on his lap while saying thank you.**

**"You know my dad used to sing me a song every day. He would sing it to me when I woke up, or went to sleep ,when he got home from a mission, before he left for one. He was pretty amazing dad." I said while staring straight ahead. **

**"Cammie are you ok?" he asked while playing with my hair.**

**"Let's change the subject" I answered with a monotone voice.**

**"Ok let's see how about we dance. I'm sure my lap isn't that comfy for your head. Plus I can show off my moves. Come on up Morgan unless you can't dance" he said trying to tease me. I laughed at his little joke and got up to dance.**

**"Now I know you are fluent in spanish and I know you know who Pitbull is. ****¿Sí?" he asked giving me a questioning look.**

**"sí" I answered back.**_**(1* for a Translation not saying your dumb but if anyone might need it)**_

**"Good because that's all I know now follow me lead." He said. I gave him a short nod. He pulled me in close to him. I could literally feel him breathe. He then started a sort of salsa type rhythm dance between us before he started sing one of my favorite dance songs. I laughed a little as he sang.( **_**Dillon Singing/ **_**Cammie Singing)**

_**Bend over girl show me what you working with**_  
_**Bend over girl show me what you working with**_  
_**Bend over girl show me what you working with**_  
_**Bend over girl show me what you working with**_

**Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera**  
**Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera**  
**No tengas pena**  
**Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera**  
**Todo el mundo con la lengua afuera**  
_**DICE(2*)**_

**Dale que tu puedes, (dale que tu puedes)**  
**Dale que tu puedes, (dale que tu puedes)(3*)**

**Dillon spun me around and then pulled me in so that we were back to stomach. I could feeling his hands on my hips, moving them with the sway of them. He started sing in near my ear.**

_**I'm felling so hot, hot, hot**_  
_**Mami looking so hot, hot, hot**_  
_**I wanna tickle her spot, spot, spot**_  
_**Until she say (don't stop, stop, stop)**_  
_**It will be my pleasure to please you, lick, lick, bite, bite, nibble, nibble, tease you**_  
**Dime mami (ay que rico, ay ay ay chico)(4*)**  
_**I wanna see yo clam x yes**_  
_**I get off watching you get off**_  
_**Come on baibe show me what you working with**_  
_**now set it off**_

**He repeated he moves spinning me out and then pulling me back in.**

_**Go ahead**_  
_**Jiggely, Jiggely Baibe**_  
_**Let me see just**_  
_**Jiggely, Jiggely Baibe**_  
_**Let me jump behind you wile you jiggely jiggely**_  
_**Get you're little nipple and double dribble it**_  
_**Now that's why**_  
_**Throw in you're body**_  
_**Licky, licky, trikey, trikey**_  
_**Then I'm working them out**_  
_**Heyy**_  
_**let me bailey**_  
_**In your face**_  
_**Call work let them know you're gonna be late**_

_**Ying yang in my doger**_  
_**I don't wait**_  
_**Two fears**_  
_**I fuck baibe**_  
_**I don't date**_  
_**Got a girl its cool baby**_  
_**I don't hate**_  
_**One poul**_  
_**Let me show you how to dictate**_

**He spun me out again but instead of pulling we so we back to stomach, we were my stomach to his stomach again. I could feel his breath on me. He was tired. He probably hasn't does this in a while.**

**Ay, ay, ay chico [4x]**

**Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida**  
**Mami tu eres loca no te hagas la fina [2x](5*)**

**Ay, ay, ay chico [4x]**

**Dale loquita**  
**Asi me gusta**  
**Agachate(6*)**

**He spun me out one more time and we fell on opposite ends of the couch. We both were out of breath. We looked at each other and started busting up laughing. All of a sudden Deedee came running past with tears in her eyes. Josh followed after calling her name. We gave him a confused look but he didn't say anything just kept going after her. That was the last time we saw them before dinner. about an hour after they came home Bex and Jonas came home.**

**"Hey Cammie we're back." Jonas said as they walked threw the door.**

**"Hey" I said. Dillon and I had gone back to talking with my head still in his lap. He was messing with my hair. It was kind of relaxing. When Jonas saw this though he was not happy. **

**"I'm making dinner" he said as he stomped past us.**

**"What's his problem" I asked.**

**"It's nothing. Hey Cam do you think we could hang out tomorrow after my morning run of course?" Bex asked.**

**"Sure" I answered and that was the end of conversation between us. Bex walk into the kitchen to help with dinner. There was no problems because there was no conversation. We all finished and headed off to bed. I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happened.**

**Translations**

**1*Yes**

**2*Everyone with tongue out**  
**Everyone with tongue out**  
**Do not be shy**  
**Everyone with tongue out**  
**Everyone with tongue out**

**3*Give that you can, ( that you can give )**  
**Give that you can, ( that you can give )**

**4*Tell me mami (ay that rich , ay ay ay chico)**

**Ay , ay, ay chico [ 4x]**

**5*I do not want water , I want to drink**  
**Mami your crazy no you do fine [2x ]**

**Ay , ay, ay chico [ 4x]**

**6*Dale loquita**  
**So I like**  
**Agachate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cammie's Pov**

**I woke up with a start. My internal clock said it was mid' night. I snuck out of the room hopefully not waking anyone. My dream was crazy scary. So much so that I'm still shaking and feel out of breath. I walked into the living room hoping to get some peace but as luck has it, Josh is there in the living room. I go to turn around but the floor board creaks under my step. Josh leaps into the air startled.**

**"Cammie? Is everything alright?" he asked with worry in his voice. I suddenly lost my voice.**

**"Fine" I managed to finally crooked out.**

**"Are you sure? Is it Dillon? wouldn't be the first time he has done something." Josh said. I don't think I was supposed to here that but I did.**

**"What are you talking?" I asked. Josh's sparkled when he saw my confusion. I left a bad feeling in my stomach.**

**"It's not my business to tell but before Dillon when knocked out a girl. Also, you know that terrorist group C.O.C you should talk to Dillon about it. Maybe ask what his mom's maiden name is." Josh told me then went back to sleep. I couldn't think so I decided to go for a walk. What did Josh mean about all that? Is Dillon abusive? What does Dillon's mom have to do with this? I kept thinking till the sun came up. I ran back to the house to see Dillon waiting for me on the front steps with a worried expression on his face. When he saw me he ran over and gave me a hug.**

**"Cammie I was so worried when I saw you were gone and then I saw Josh asleep on the couch. Whatever he told you, you have to let me explain. What exactly did he tell you?" he told me. How- I can't even processes anything he just said but when it finally clicked I knew what I wanted to say.**

**"He said and I quote, 'It's not my business to tell but before Dillon when knocked out a girl. Also, you know that terrorist group C.O.C you should talk to Dillon about it. Maybe ask what his mom's maiden name is.' What did he mean by that Dillon? What exactly do you have to do with the C.O.C Dillon? " I asked nearly on the verge of tears. How could he not tell me after everything we've through and trying to fix?**

**"Cammie... I... I... I don't know where to start." he said with a look of defeat. He sat back down on the steps. **

**"How 'bout you start with the girl." I said. He sigh but nodded his head. It was quiet for a while before he said anything.**

**"It was junior year. A couple of the guys and me where messing around with the football in the hallway. The ball was chucked to me a little to high and far. I dodged people as best I could trying to catch the ball. Just one girl walked out of a hallway when I turn back around to look at the football. I jumped and ended up not only knocking her down but hitting her with my foot knocking her out for almost a month but she woke and didn't blame me and didn't want to press charges."he said. Well at least that wasn't what I thought it was.**

**"Okay now what 'bout the C.O.C?" **

**"I don't know much all I know is my great great grandfather was a part of the C.O.C and that my mom was doing some inside research about someone for them but that's it you have to believe me Cammie. I had nothing to do with them. My mother's maiden name was Smith. My grandfather's name was Smith and so on." he said with a shaky breath towards the end. **

**"I don't know what to believe anymore" I said while walking into the house. Right when I entered the door it looked like Bex was going to leave.**

**"Oh Cammie. My run got canceled and I was hoping maybe we could talk now?" she asked with hopefulness. **

**"Yeah I loved to go now." I told her not even paying attention Dillon anymore. **

**Dillon's Pov**

**A good 20 minutes after Cammie and Bex left I decided to go back inside and face Josh about what he did. How could he. He is supposed to be my best friend. I found him in the living room.**

**"Hey man, what's-" I didn't let him finish. I punched his jaw not hard enough for it to break but hard enough to bruise.**

**"Awww WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Josh yelled after he recovered.**

**"That was for telling Cammie that stuff when it has almost nothing to do with me!" I yelled getting in his face.**

**"You deserved it." He said deadly serious.**

**"Why" I whispered.**

**"Because I can see your falling for her. Your falling in love with the girl I still love! Your trying to take my GALLAGHER GIRL! YOUR STEALING THE GIRL I'M STILL IN THE LOVE WITH!... What happened to you hating them huh. Why CAMMIE! Why my EX-GIRLFRIEND! She's mine so back off." he said.**

**"I can't believe you man. How could you do this to me! to Cammie! She just started to trust me, to really believe, to finally see ME not who I was before!" said with disgust in my voice this wasn't my best friend this was an obsessive crazy person.**

**"Also I don't know how I feel about her okay but it doesn't help when you pull shit like this. Mann, what's gotten into you."**

**"You and all the bullshit moves you're pulling on Cammie you don't deserve her-"**

**"And you do? What about Deedee how is she suppose to feel about all this?" I asked**

**"I don't care I was just using her to get over Cammie."**

**"Josh...?" came a voice unknown to Josh but I knew was listening. That's why I asked the question I did.**

**"You son of a bitch" he said with steely eyes staring at me. Slowly he turned around to face Deedee.**

**"Deedee how much have you heard?" he asked with a fake smile on his face.**

**"Enough to know we're over and that you'll be staying out here till we build you a new room." She said then left the room with tears in her eyes. Frustrated Josh ran out of the house, probably to think. I decided to go into Cammie and my room. No dought she would like for me to move out as well. After lying in bed for 10 minutes I managed to doze off and sleep most of my day away.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cammie's Pov**

**Me and Bex walked for 10 minutes in silence before it became too much.**

**"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I said while stopping and turning around to look at her.**

**"Oh yeah umm well.." she said nervously. I wonder what's up with her. I hope she doesn't have any bad news. Omg! what if she found out she's pregnant with the now dead Grant's baby! OMG! Okay calm down Cammie just breathe and let her explain.**

**"Cammie you know your my best friend and that I'd tell you anything. Right?" she asked not looking at me.**

**"yeah"**

**"Okay well you know how Jonas and I have gotten really close lately well I wanted to tell you before anyone else did and you got really mad and started freaking out and being mad at me and never talking to me again, sorry off topic but anyway I wanted to tell you me and Jonas have been dating since about 3 weeks, after his and Liz's break up." she said in rush. At first her words didn't process but when they did I was over the moon.**

**"I can't believe you Bex! How come you guys didn't tell me sooner! I'm so happy for you guys" I said while pulling her into a hug. She didn't hug back at first but after, what I'm guessing was shock, wore off she hugged me back.**

**"So you're not mad about Jonas and I" she asked. I thought about it for a while before I realised I really was not mad.**

**"No I'm not. I'm so happy you've always been like a sister to me and I'm happy that Jonas was able to move on past Liz and he has someone here for him to be with. I am a little hurt you didn't tell me sooner." I said. She had tears in her eyes and pulled me into a hug.**

**"I was so worried you would be upset and hate me. You would not want to talk to me anymore. Cammie your my best friend and I was just so worried." she said crying into my shoulder.**

**"Its ok. I'm just happy one of us has some one to talk to through all of this" I told her remembering what happened to Dillon and I. Bex pulled out of the hug and gave me a questioning look.**

**"What happened between you and Dillon? I know you guys were talking before we were so something happened." she told me. I couldn't lie to her not after she just told me about Jonas and her. I broke down and cried and told her everything that happened from Josh last night to right before we left to have this conversation. **

**"Wow I'm sorry Cam but I'm here for you. I would say Jonas is here as well but I think we shouldn't tell him about what happened between you two or he might go big-bro-spy- crazy." She said trying to make a joke. It helped I couldn't help but laugh. We talked for a couple more hours before heading back to the house. When we entered Josh was gone, Jonas was trying to calm down an hysteric Deedee and it sounds like Dillon was asleep in our room. What happened here? When Jonas saw us he had a look of thankfulness. Now I'm really curious about what happened while we were gone. Jonas told Deedee something but she didn't look to happy about it but finally agreed. Jonas pulled us a side and explained everything that happened.**

**"Okay so what do we do?" Bex asked.**

**"Bex your going to comfort her; Jonas go get that ass back here so we can talk; I'm going to let Dillon sleep, and then I'm going to make lunch, clean up and then make dinner. Got it?" I asked. **

**"Why do I got to comfort her?" Bex**

**"Why do I got to find him" Jonas**

**"Because Bex you're a girl and you know how she feels. Grant betrayed you and Josh just betrayed her."**

**"Jonas because your quick thinking and smart. You can calm him down and or find a way to convince him to come back. Now go we're burning day light." I told them. Once they left I went and checked on Dillon. He looked so peaceful sleeping I moved the blanket to cover him. Just because I was mad at him doesn't mean I didn't care. After that I left the room and got started on everything.**

**Dillon's Pov**

**When I woke up it was close to dinner time. I moved the blanket from off me. Wait how did a blanket get on me? I didn't have one earlier. Oh well. I went out into the living room. Deedee was passed out on Bex's lap with a death grip around her waist. The sight is really funny but I didn't want laugh and ruin their moment. I kept walking to the kitchen instead to see what's for dinner and how I could help. Cammie and Jonas were there making dinner. It smelled like mac n cheese and potatoes.**

**"Hey is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. Cammie's head popped up for a second to look at me then got back to work. I have to admit when she looked up I hoped she would say something to me. I filled with rejection and lost hope and sadness as she looked down. Jonas seemed oblivious to the tension between Cammie and I.**

**"Yeah actually I was gonna asked Jonas to help me set the table now that I've managed to get Deedee to untangle from my waist. So you can help finish off dinner with Cammie." Bex said as she walked up behind me. Oh great now I can talk to Cammie. Bex and Jonas walked out of the kitchen and I moved into the spot Jonas before was in. **

**"So hey, Morgan." I said trying to make conversion. I really hope she answers back even a snippy answer would be great. At first she didn't answer but when she did it sent chills down my spine.**

**"First off you no longer have the right to call me Morgan or Cam or Cammie. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan you can call me Cameron. Secondly, I do not want talk to you. Not for a while at least because I still need to sort through some of my feelings." That was the last thing she said to me all night. I thought she would be over the next morning but she wasn't over it. In fact this last almost a whole month before she started talking to me again. Longest month of my life by the way. **


End file.
